


Unlikely Pair

by MissMinaMinx



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Devil/Angel, Dorks, Early Mornings, Falling In Love, Fast Food Dating, Forbidden Love, Gentleness, Kiseki is just happy that Maou's happy, M/M, Making Love, Rare Pairings, Sariel just wants to live his life, Sariel's taking no shit, Sexual Content, Tea, Things don't work out at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMinaMinx/pseuds/MissMinaMinx
Summary: It was so rare that Mitsuki had time to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing and character get so little recognition....

Mitsuki Sarue woke up at around 5:00, an hour earlier than usual. Unraveling his wings from around his body, he threw the blanket off and proceded to start his day. The sun had already halfway risen, but there was still fog around the buildings. He turned his phone on to find no new messages, that was to be expected seeing as he didn't have any friends, maybe some coworker that he gave his number to for something may have texted. Nope.

Mitsuki Sarue was lonely. 

He took a book he had been reading off the shelf, some popular title that the gorgeous store worker had recommended. He began to brew some tea with hot milk and stepped out onto the porch where reality felt altered. There was so little activity, just some birds chirping in such a pretty harmony. The wind rustled his blue hair around his face as he sat down and began to read. The words didn't seem to form a picture in his head. They were just words. 

Sarue sipped his tea as he slowly dressed. He was wrapping a tie around his neck and throwing his uniform in a bag when his phone buzzed. It was a text from the manager. Someone had brought him a gift? Who on Earth would do that? On Ente Isla, he would get thousands of offerings, but no one knew him here. He finished his tea and headed out of the building. 

Passing by the management office he knocked on the door, and it was opened almost instantly. 

"Oh! Sarue-San! You got my message! A young man dropped by before, said this was for you!" 

In his hands was a single black rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sariel begins to realize that his enemy, may not be so hostile towards him after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should update the tags...

About a month passed and Mitsuki hadn't received anything other than the rose, nor any hints about who might have sent it. Life went on without event. 

Until one particular night.

He had just gotten out of the shower and was drying his hair when the phone rang. Deciding to just throw a towel over it, Sariel found that he was unfamiliar with the number. He answered casually. 

"Mitsuki Sarue speaking." 

"Hey, uh, it's me, Maou. Are you busy?" 

Sariel almost dropped the phone. This same man had tried to kill him. How in all seven hells did he find his phone number? Instead of chewing him out, his first instinct, he simply hung up. 

About 7 seconds passed and it rang again. This was clearly a situation he couldn't run from. 

"Alright, Maou, how did you get this number and WHY are you calling me?" Sariel figured he shouldn't be so sharp but, y'know, attempted murder and all. And HE had actually apologized. 

"Yeah, about that. Um... have you received a flower lately?" 

Sariel froze. 

"You- you mean that was... How do you know that?" 

Maou took a deep breath. 

"Yeah. I figured I should come clean. I sent it. I was actually calling because Chi and Emi are blackmailing me into actually making a move. So.... would you accept going out for dinner? Nothing fancy, just talking? Maybe go to a park after? Ugh... this is hard...." 

He stood, completely shell-shocked. The Devil King was asking him out. Without thinking, he delivered his answer.

"S-sure. What time?" 

He could hear Maou sigh in relief. 

"6:00. Wherever you want to go is good. I just... wanna be near you. Uh... see you then! Bye!" 

Sariel was breathing heavy as he let his soft, wet hair fall in his face. What on earth had he just agreed to? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: the date and some other wholesome content.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Here goes.
> 
> (Smut)

"You look, really good." Sariel thought Maou had spoke without thinking. "Oh. Thanks" He scoffed, feeling shy even though an hour before Maou had called, asking if Sariel was still angry with him. No one wants to go on a date with someone who harbours hard feelings for them. Sariel figured that now, Maou wasn't that bad a guy. Why not start over? "So, uh, where do you wanna go?" Maou put his hand behind his head.   

"You mean you didn't have a plan?"

Maou shook his head. "Well, w-would you like to... come in?" Sariel said nervously. Maou moved his way through the door frame and immediately over to the bed. "You have one of these!! Amazing!" Sariel cocked his head in confusion. "You don't?" Maou shrugged. "Well, I can't really afford it... I don't make enough money. I just take what I can get." Sariel squinted. "Why not aim for something higher? When I first arrived I took a job in lawyering." Maou sighed. "Not everyone can manipulate memories, dude." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Of course. Try to think about someone else for once idiot!_

"Sariel?" Maou's voice snapped him out of his trance. "I - I should make some food. Is there anything you want?" Maou smiled. "Anything you make. Doesn't matter one way or another." The angel blushed and brought his wings up to hide his face. The other man gently extended a hand to stroke them. "Beautiful..." He whispered to himself. Sariel shot into the air. Maou jumped back. "Did I hurt you?" His eyes widened in concern. "N-no I... My wings are... sensitive.... I'll just make the food now!" He landed and darted into the kitchen. 

\------

"Thfsh ish relly good!" The demon exclamed, mouth full. Sariel blushed again. "I'm glad you like it.... Devil King..." the other teen smirked. "No problem, my Angelic Prince." The angel froze in his spot."What? You can rule as well as I can. I can see it now... back in Ente Isla... you'd be a perfect bride... we'd live a wonderful life together...." He got lost in his fantasies. "Maou... You're thinking too far ahead!" The seraph fluttered his wings, visibly flustered. Maou slid his hand onto Sariel's cheek. "Sorry. I get carried away thinking about you. I- I love you. I really do. I love you so, so much." 

Sariel felt trapped looking into Maou's eyes. He slid his hands around the other's chest. Their lips met gently, and they kissed passionately. When they broke their embrace, Maou led him over to the bed. "I-I shouldn't..." the angel hid his face in his wings.  "If you don't want this, I'll won't do it. I just need to know. When was the last time you did something that you felt was right. Even though everyone else would say it's wrong?" Maou asked, unbuttoning the angel's shirt and tossing it aside. Sariel wrapped his arms around his bare chest. "I'll trust you. I'll be with you, even if I get thrown out of heaven. Please, just don't hurt me..." 

Maou looked down, throwing his arms across his beloved. "I won't. Never again. Never. I swear I'll earn your trust. I will. For now, let me love you...." He began to undress himself and finish undressing Sariel. He looked at the beautiful man below him and felt aroused. "I'll be gentle, if that's what you need." The angel smiled. "And if I like it rough?" Maou pinned him down by the throat. "Then that's how you'll get it." His hands began to roam all over the other's body. His fingers ghosted over the other's nipples, and was rewarded with a desperate gasp. 

"Relax." Sariel was shaking all over. Maou frowned. "If you can't do as you're told, then I'll stop." The angel shot up "No! Don't! I'll do as you say! I swear!" Maou gripped both of the angel's wings, eliciting an salacious moan from the other. "You like that? Wanton slut." "M-Maou... I'm sensitive...." Maou grinned. "Yeah, and?" Sariel shook. "It's .... I'll..." The devil smirked. "You're saying you can finish from Just this?" The other nodded. "Well. We're not doing it like that."

Maou gently spread the angel's legs. "Ya got any lube?" Sariel blushed and shook his head. "I- I'm a virgin. I've never needed it." And, despite his flirtatious tendancies, that was true. Maou sighed. "Guess we'll just have to wing it, no pun intended." He shoved his fingers in the angel's mouth and slid them out when they were wet. He brought them down to tease his partner's hole and then slid them in. Sariel moaned loudly. 

"You make some pretty sounds." Maou said, stroking the other's hair with his free hand. Sariel gasped shallowly. "I.... that's.... really nice. But... I want you. Now." Maou brought his fingers out and brought his hard member to the other's entrance. "This might hurt. Tell me when to move." Maou slid in and Sariel screamed. He felt a little concerned seeing some of the angel's blood drip out, proof of his previous celibacy. "You ok?" Sariel took deep breaths. "You can move." Maou began a regular pace and the angel began to gasp in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

Maou looked his lover in the eyes as he began to speed up. Sariel gripped the sheets, trying to keep his moaning quiet.  Maou shook feeling hot and close, and the other was no longer able to conceal the sounds of his pleasure. The other felt a tightening in his stomach, thrust hard, and came at the same time as his partner. Bending over he pulled out and brought the sheets up over the angel before sliding in beside him. He rolled on to his side and whispered sweet nothings into the other's ear until sleep overtook them both. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... How was my first smut? Next chapter they go on an actual date.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue this soon.


End file.
